


不再叹息

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [19]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: *大战后的三次谈话
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 4





	不再叹息

“你不需要和我说对不起。”  
布鲁斯轻软的声音撞击在克拉克耳边，于是克拉克便在要踏出房间之前回过头，布鲁斯低头凝视着某个物件，手边的冰袋，披风的一角，或是别的什么。总之不是他。这让克拉克感觉到了难过，即使只有短短一瞬。  
“你甚至不需要和我道谢。”他继续说道，惹得克拉克又嘴快问了句为什么。他始终看着布鲁斯的侧脸，这个末日过去之后的英雄充满疲倦，带着伤痕，周身还竖起了几不可察的围墙。克拉克原先认为，冲动之下的谈话不会造成什么严重的后果，但现在看来，恐怕不会有比这更坏的结果。  
“就只是……”布鲁斯在克拉克想着那些的时候抬眼觑过去，他屏住气，显得沉静又小心——  
“就只是没这个必要。”  
一个呼吸的停顿后克拉克听到布鲁斯这么说，他的手指哀伤地动了动，却还是没有下一步动作。当阿尔弗雷德在前头拿着新衣服出现，克拉克也决定就此离开。  
完全转过身的瞬间，他听见布鲁斯在里面轻声叹息。

克拉克闯进蝙蝠洞里布鲁斯用作休息那间房的场面是出令大家都窘迫的闹剧。按在布鲁斯肩膀的冰袋因阿尔弗雷德的愣怔突兀地往下按进去，嵌进肌理的冰冷让原本懒洋洋靠在沙发上的布鲁斯发出了一声不满的哀鸣，像被什么极其信任的人用力戳了一下似的。克拉克杵在门口，看着布鲁斯背上的大片淤青——那蔓延了一整片的伤势比他想象中还要糟糕。被注视的布鲁斯显然是扭头后才找到管家在替他疗伤这件事上为何发挥失常的理由，脱下的制服正被晾在一旁，英国管家认为它有许多需要修补的地方，替换的衣服因忙于帮布鲁斯镇痛也没能及时拿过来，布鲁斯现时就穿着条先前丢在这儿的运动长裤，上半身自然是光溜溜的，或深或浅的战后功绩足够来客一览无余。  
怪尴尬的。克拉克和布鲁斯视线交汇时冒出了同样的想法，阿尔弗雷德的眼神瞥向克拉克，他在克拉克既抱歉又表明着自己绝不会离开的脸上停留半秒，又瞥回去，看着韦恩家少爷什么都嗫喏不出的嘴。镜片后的眼珠来来回回，给闹剧添上了诸多滑稽的成分。他肯定有不那么和善的话要说，克拉克看出来了，但老人的绅士程度是无人可撼动的最高级别，所以布鲁斯和克拉克同时看着他放下了冰袋，又往旁边退开了。  
“噢，肯特先生——”  
那声“噢”是一个可供克拉克反省的上扬调调，而且那成功地让克拉克感到有那么点儿惭愧了。  
“您有什么吩咐吗？”  
克拉克的手摆成个箭头模样指了指后方，一个模糊不明的方向，但大概能描述那里的情况：巴里正往名为饥饿的黑洞里塞下各种食物，亚瑟和戴安娜边喝着酒边帮维克多重新调试装上的右腿（战场上回来后那条匆忙装上的腿就总在发出咯吱咯吱的声响，大家一致认为那听着实在瘆人）。克拉克无事可做，似乎也没什么人需要他的帮助，于是他慢悠悠地浏览了一圈蝙蝠洞，相当“不小心”地在某台电脑上看到了布鲁斯和戴安娜就是否要复活自己时发生的争执，布鲁斯在监控视频中将他形容为灯塔的那秒，克拉克突然想起了布鲁斯从喉咙里艰难挤出的“这个世界需要你”。他明确无误地认为自己需要为那时的不理智做出一些表示，接着这个想要找布鲁斯谈谈的念头也跟着萌生。  
“我想找布鲁斯谈谈。”  
喊出这个名字的过程直接而顺溜，就像布鲁斯在广场上毫不犹豫地喊了他一样。这算是越过仅仅“相识”的程度跨进“相熟”了吧？  
克拉克自觉这是他能够这样称呼布鲁斯的底气。  
布鲁斯瞪大后望过去的眼睛等同于拒绝，理由可以列出数条：比如他还在疗伤，比如至少得先让他找套衣服穿上，比如这不是个谈谈的好时机。但阿尔弗雷德把冰袋放回托盘，又兀自摘下了手套，完美地让布鲁斯的拒绝变成了可有可无的诉求。  
“好的。”他对克拉克点头，又背着手对布鲁斯说道，“我先去帮您找一套衣服。”  
布鲁斯听得出里面含有一定的严厉，那几乎成了逼迫他坐在这儿禁止离开的命令——要是克拉克想谈谈、阿尔弗雷德又觉得他们确实得谈谈，那布鲁斯恐怕只得乖乖由着他们替他做出决定。  
闹剧至此终于戛然而止，克拉克目送老人离开后朝布鲁斯走近。逾矩的视线只在确认布鲁斯那条因他脱臼的手臂没有大碍后就终止了打量，反正其他的伤也都清晰可见，他承认，在听见阿尔弗雷德要帮布鲁斯疗伤之时才找过来确实是有意为之。他估测这时的布鲁斯会更不设防，也更没什么逃避的余地。  
事实也的确如此。布鲁斯迟疑了一小会儿，最终还是自己拿起了冰袋按上了腰侧后又开口让克拉克随意找地方坐。克拉克能认出那儿的淤伤要旧一些。  
“要帮忙吗？”他没坐下，而是靠到了布鲁斯对面的一张高脚木桌上，那上面零零散散都是些小工具，可想而知就算是用作休息的地方，布鲁斯也没真的在这里得到休息。  
“呃，没关系。”被冰透了的手指很快就没法按牢那一块了，布鲁斯别扭地把右手从背部环过去替代了左手，克拉克看着他——和他身上那些由自己、类魔乃至于各种大小不一的冲撞造成的伤，发现自己能做的远比在战斗时要少得多。  
“克拉克。”他喊，并在克拉克察觉到他两条眉毛间的那个小褶皱之前用空着的手捏了捏眉心。布鲁斯发誓自己绝不想在克拉克面前再皱起眉头显得他有多难相处，但冰袋透出的凉意和克拉克若有所思的视线一起在他身上滑过，习惯的皱眉也几乎是反射性的：  
“你要谈什么？”  
“没什么，就是……”克拉克晃了晃神，重新站好，阿尔弗雷德留给他的时间不会超过五分钟，克拉克心里有数，但凡他对时间分配还有点概念，这个从地球危机结束之后自己抓住的、第一次单独相处的好时机就不该浪费在无谓的沉默上面：  
“我看了你们复活我之前的一些讨论，”他看到布鲁斯又抿起嘴换了只手，“我认为……我有必要为我不清醒时说的那几句话道歉。”  
“……都过去了。”布鲁斯回答的口气不算不耐烦，但确实在可辨范围内变得冷淡，“那都是可以预料的，我是说……非常符合情理。”  
“符合情理？”克拉克有点摸不着头脑了，无论是对“你不让我死”的荒谬控诉还是那句让他事后都懊悔不已的“这个世界不需要你”，没有哪句是他有资格对布鲁斯说的——就算他那时不清醒，克拉克也不会觉得这符合什么情理。  
“是的，符合情理，我不认为你对我说那些话有什么问题。”  
布鲁斯说这些话时的厌烦表情和当年那场晚宴上、被问到对哥谭义警的看法时有的一拼。克拉克猜测布鲁斯在抗拒这个问题，厌恶或许也有，但他不知道自己哪里说错了。大战时那句脱口而出故作不在乎的玩笑他还愿意自省一下说那是个错误，可如今诚恳谨慎的道歉又哪里算得上是错？  
“所以……”他放弃回忆，直接问道，“这代表你接受我的道歉了？”  
“收回你的道歉，克拉克。”  
克拉克僵住了，布鲁斯就知道会这样。无情的沉寂在两个人之间流淌，好极了，你可真是个处理人际关系的天才——布鲁斯把冰袋放下来，将手抬到嘴边呼了口热气。克拉克还在盯着他，脸上的表情从讶异转成迷惑，又从迷惑变作……失落。布鲁斯不知道该如何形容他黯淡的透蓝里流露出的情绪，他只能姑且将其称之为失落。  
又有什么必要呢。  
“你不需要和我说对不起。”  
毕竟，需要说抱歉的从来都只该是他。

克拉克觉得自己应该更积极一些。死而复生是多么美好的事，这个世界以更多的宽容接纳了归来的超人，过往的沉痛都在一夕之间得到了救赎。但布鲁斯避而不谈之后的叹息却变成了尖利的刀刃，划开了他的胸膛，裂缝里倾倒出来的是局促的茫然。他想试着更自然一些，在面对布鲁斯时。他直接喊布鲁斯的名字，就当忘记了过去的芥蒂一样拿喜欢的问题打趣，最后他还直接闯进布鲁斯的房间对着那人的满身淤伤说对不起。在他的概念里这是向前看的好方式，然而他忘了，他是全新的克拉克•肯特，浑身散发着名为希望的气息，但布鲁斯却还停留在某个被内疚绑缚的过去。他甚至忘了，无论组建联盟还是复活自己，布鲁斯•韦恩身上的那种固执还是一如往常。  
他在不熟悉的沙发上翻了个身，玛莎临时租借的公寓并不宽敞，克拉克从黑暗中望过去，他的母亲在旁边小床上睡得前所未有的安稳。寂静无声的小房间里，克拉克耳边听到的是在数公里之外，有个倔强的人仍带着一身伤痛在为这世界而战，而他那柔软表层之下的、坚硬的保护罩，谁都无法将其击碎。

克拉克觉得自己应该重新了解布鲁斯——倒不是说他之前就有多了解，只是他可以称赞亚瑟爽快，夸奖巴里单纯，表扬维克多严谨，却无法用一个直观的词汇去描述现在的布鲁斯。过往的印象反正也都做不得数了，克拉克在短时间内对看起来很是着紧他的布鲁斯有了全新的定义。老实说，死而复生并没有那么容易，否则他也不会在刚醒来时依然被误会重重的过去摆布。布鲁斯的付出和努力在很大程度上让他尝试着开始抛开了那些不必再追究的过往，不过当他后知后觉意识到他当时的行为无非是更加让布鲁斯确认他对超人的死有责任之外，他们之间那个名为“过去”的障碍也悄然浮现。  
“我为我昨天的唐突道歉。”  
他在第二天晚间找到了布鲁斯，布鲁斯当时已经套上了制服，这导致克拉克不再能直观探究到他身上的伤好些没。  
“没关系。”布鲁斯把没来得及戴上的头套捏在手里，审慎地望向克拉克，“你来这儿就是为了……这件事？”  
“还有广场上我说过的话。”为防布鲁斯下逐客令，克拉克一口气说了下去，“那时我绝不是在为你擅自决定了我的生死而愤怒，我后来回想过，那时在我的脑海中能浮现的画面并不多，而你在那其中占了绝大部分。”  
“我不会为此感到高兴的。”布鲁斯的克制相当优雅，他耐心地等待着克拉克说完这段话才回道，“那些我对付你的画面……过于残忍了。”  
“我也没怎么对你手下留情。”克拉克跟着说道，他稍稍松了一口气，但布鲁斯知道克拉克从过去到现在都一直在力所能及地控制着自己的力量——“只要我想，你早就死了”，在布鲁斯亲眼看到克拉克和戴安娜对战之时，他明白这句话绝不是克拉克狂妄的自大。  
“所以我……我必须再次道歉，毕竟你昨天并没有接受我的道歉。”  
克拉克跨近了一步，他小心地望过去，布鲁斯既没后退，也没迎上他的视线。捏着头套的手指松了又紧，布鲁斯的头从左扭到右，又低下去，在好一阵后，他叹了口气：  
“好的，我接受了。”他的头往上抬了点角度，垂着的眼睫还是满含遮掩，“我原谅你，这件事到此为止，可以吗？”  
他用的是商量的语气，克拉克却听出了更多躲藏。  
“那不是我的真心话，布鲁斯。”克拉克开始急躁了，似乎布鲁斯总是有让他紧张无措的能力，一旦在意起布鲁斯的反应，他就开始变得连说话都没个条理了，“我从不觉得世界不需要你，我是说……别把那句话放在心上，别把什么都当成你的责任，布鲁斯，我……”  
“那确实是我的错。”布鲁斯的手垂到了两侧，他的眼角弯下来，唇角却自嘲似的勾了起来，“不是所有错误都值得宽恕的。”  
“我一点也不想看到你把那些过去放在心上。”克拉克像被呛了一记，想抓住布鲁斯双臂的手在布鲁斯觉察到之前又收回了，“我们都得放下……才能，才能和解，才能有更好的新开始。”  
“你放下这个世界对你有过的恶意了吗？”  
他问得直白，与此同时，那些冲进克拉克心里的忧伤开始在棕色眼睛里流淌，克拉克在那里面看到的全是布鲁斯的歉意，就仿佛，自己遭受过的所有一切，到头来全都成了布鲁斯的过错。他耿耿于怀，念念不忘，可是他们也应该明白，就算再次回到过去，布鲁斯也依旧无法阻止那一切发生。  
“……我在试着放下。”  
“那你应该知道这并不容易做到。”  
克拉克没再说话，他们看着彼此，互不退让。布鲁斯安静地呼吸着，但克拉克还是听到了，在一起一伏的气息间，那被掩藏而过的无声叹息。

某一个时刻开始，戴安娜发现克拉克陷入了“如何让布鲁斯向前看”的执著之中。这是一种诡谲的矛盾：布鲁斯不认为自己需要明确地告诉超人“我放下过去了”，克拉克则坚定认为他需要得到布鲁斯不带任何敷衍的真心话。他们没有谁躲着谁，但相较起来戴安娜宁愿他们这样做——实际情况更为幼稚，他们讨论问题时把她夹在中间，克拉克时不时越过她把视线固定在布鲁斯的侧脸上，让戴安娜免不了担心起克拉克会不会一不小心在那儿烧出个洞。布鲁斯对此表现得云淡风轻，他看起来没有特别排斥或是反感，他只是看该看的，做该做的，眉眼里都是戴安娜日渐熟悉的柔和，只有在不理会克拉克的歉意这件事上，布鲁斯的坚持没有丝毫变化。  
除了他越来越常发出的叹息。  
“哪怕只是为了让这个小争执就此过去，”戴安娜抢过布鲁斯放在嘴边咬的咖啡杯，陶瓷的杯沿上都快被他的牙齿嗑出一片痕迹，“你就接受好了，我不觉得对来道歉的人说一句‘没关系’是很难的事。”  
就算很难，他们也早就连复活超人这个难关都克服了，戴安娜不认为能做出那个明智决策的布鲁斯•韦恩还会有其他克服不了的事。  
“我说过了。”布鲁斯抢不回杯子，只好随手从桌上捞过一支笔叼在嘴边，“我发誓我说了‘好的，我原谅你，那件事到此为止’，可是他对这个答案并不满意，而我不知道我还能说什么。”  
“我猜他只是……”  
戴安娜试着想为克拉克找出一个理由，她也和布鲁斯争吵过，在布鲁斯的刻意为之下。只是他们的和解过程要顺遂自然得多，布鲁斯道歉，戴安娜点穿他的意图，他们对彼此坦白心里话，最后握手言和。她开始猜测克拉克想要的不止是简单的握手言和，只是无论他想要什么，他都绝对用了会让布鲁斯缩成一团的方式。  
“我只是不想看到他再被不必要的内疚纠缠。”克拉克诚恳地同戴安娜解释，“我想让他放下那些，我原以为我去和他谈这些，会让他更快释然的。”  
不是太自作聪明就是太高估了自己的影响力，戴安娜一时之间只有这种定论。因为布鲁斯•韦恩显然不会轻易被任何人改变，如果他觉得牢记自己过去犯下的错误很重要，那他就绝不会轻易将它们卸下。  
“向前看不是那么容易的事。”戴安娜这一次决定为布鲁斯辩解，如果克拉克的好心对布鲁斯来说变成了逼迫，她也会为此感到遗憾的，“他会慢慢做好的。”  
“是啊，我知道。但别忘了他能做好的前提是，他确实有试着去做。”  
“你怎么知道他没有？”  
因为我听见了他的叹息。克拉克又想起属于布鲁斯的叹息，太隐秘，太沉重，以至于只要克拉克回忆起来，就仍会为此感到疼惜与惆怅。  
“你会把我说的传达给布鲁斯听的，对吧？”克拉克又看向戴安娜，神情变得有点儿像是请求，“用布鲁斯能听得进去的方式。”  
“我不会的，克拉克。”然而戴安娜拒绝了这个婉转的请求，“别做梦了。”  
不过当晚些时候布鲁斯主动找来玛莎这间临时公寓，克拉克就知道戴安娜总是对她口中的这群“小孩儿”没什么辙。拉开门的瞬间——就算已经知道了他们下一刻会看到谁的脸——两个人也还是展露了不同程度的惊慌，克拉克用转身快速收拾房间来掩盖过去了，布鲁斯则半掩着脸咳嗽了好几声才把那点不自在带过去。  
“坐。”克拉克把自己暂时当做床的沙发收拾得一干二净，他拘束地站到边上，邀请布鲁斯去那儿坐下。布鲁斯环视着这间公寓，除了因为小而显得拥挤之外倒也不算杂乱，有好些从农场搬走时收拾出来的箱子还整齐地在角落撂着。他猜想玛莎原本应该只是不知道怎么处理这些杂物，不过这会儿，它们倒方便了玛莎再进行一次搬家。  
“我只是想来通知你，两天后你们就可以搬回农场了。”布鲁斯将大衣理平整后在沙发的一侧谨慎地坐了下来，他不该坐下的才对，但克拉克从头到脚都写着友善，他便也没法拒绝那样外露的好意，“它已经重新属于肯特家了。”  
布鲁斯说出口的和克拉克所想的截然不同，透着期待的蓝眼睛又瞪大了，那是实打实的惊讶，好在他很快就消化了这个消息并把一大堆会破坏气氛的问题压了回去，反正就算是为了玛莎，布鲁斯做出这些也不算奇怪。  
“玛莎会很高兴的。”他小步往后挪，直到在床尾坐下，这个位置刚好可以和布鲁斯在韦恩距离外对视（让布鲁斯•韦恩感到舒适的距离——克拉克是如此命名的）：  
“你应该亲自通知她。”  
“是啊……我原本以为她会在的。”前半句说得还有点没好气，在注意到克拉克又噙着笑之后，布鲁斯后半句的抱怨也变得像泄气的咕哝了，“戴安娜说她这个时间会在这儿的……”  
“她出去采购了，一会儿就回来。”克拉克诌出个解释，他看到布鲁斯叠在膝盖上的手掌蹭了蹭，克拉克没为难他的欲言又止，他搓搓手，呼了口气问道：  
“所以？”他发现自己如果不观察着布鲁斯脸上的神情变化就没法好好说话，“你就只是来传达这个消息？”  
蹭在膝盖上的手往上移，直到偷偷溜进了大衣口袋：  
“是的。”布鲁斯这么说，屁股却抬都没抬一下，“就只是……想来告诉玛莎这个消息。”  
“那你现在要走了吗？”  
一阵被强行挤出的沉默横隔在两人之间，布鲁斯小心地左右看看，下定决心后才微微鼓起脸瞅向克拉克：  
“戴安娜找我……聊了聊。”  
“是我拜托的。”克拉克直接承认，在他还没归来的那段时间，他有充足理由认为戴安娜比他更加精通于如何让布鲁斯妥协，“我想也许那样，会显得我不那么咄咄逼人。”  
“我从没那样看待你。”布鲁斯挺直的背脊有所放松，肩膀也就跟着一并塌下来，“我只是无法接受没有做错任何事的人却在拼命道歉。”  
“我本来就说错话了。”克拉克尽量不让眉毛拧起来，他知道这会让他看起来变得不好亲近，那对他们的谈话一点帮助都没有，“那些话无论何时听起来都非常过分。”  
“并不过分。”  
布鲁斯简洁地接续道，克拉克张了张嘴，又把要说的话咽了回去。  
他似乎看到问题出在哪里了。  
“你觉得…你觉得那是你应得的惩罚，是吗？”克拉克不太想承认这种想法，只是布鲁斯……他记起戴安娜向他模糊转述过的那些自我牺牲，布鲁斯所表现出的义无反顾和毫不在乎还是让他有点喘不过气。  
“你觉得你亏欠我，所以无论我做什么说什么都是理所应当的。我没说错吧。”  
难道不是？布鲁斯不想和克拉克争辩这个，他的头往下低，一绺刘海也跟着散乱下去，他这种避而不谈的表态总让克拉克束手无策，只是这次，克拉克不打算再心软。  
“杀了我的人是莱克斯•卢瑟、或者说是他制造出的怪物，我以为我们都知道这一点。”  
布鲁斯的肩背又僵硬起来了，在克拉克眼里，这是布鲁斯又想把自己保护起来的信号，克拉克让自己别那么严肃，语气中的着急也随之被抚平：  
“彻底放下过去是很困难，我承认。”他回应着上一次布鲁斯的问题，“偶尔我也还是会……会想起这个世界曾对我有过的误会，直到戴安娜和我说了一个既短又长的故事。”  
“……她和你聊了史蒂夫？”布鲁斯揪住了一个可供他转移的好话题，他妄图就这么调开话头，克拉克却很快识破了他的小小诡计：  
“是的，别那么不可思议，毕竟是你促使她下定决心完全向前看的。”不会有比现在更理智的时刻了，克拉克觉得自己终于说对了一句话：“同样，尽管很难，但我依然在试着向前看，因为我清楚我能重新站在这里是因为你的努力，你会乐意看到我完全放下的。”  
“……是大家共同努力的结果。”两人之间牵扯着的情绪不再那么僵硬了，布鲁斯把手拿了出来，重新交叠在腿上，先前冰凉的指甲盖儿都好像因为空气中的热切视线而变得暖和，“我并没有做什么。”  
“你一直在研究卢瑟的笔记，你一定早就想过更多办法，”克拉克把布鲁斯做过的事都一一列了出来，回归平静后的布鲁斯是一座沉默的钟楼，就算到了世界末日也不会被撞出任何声响，“否则戴安娜不会喊出卡尔•艾尔那个名字。”  
“你把我研究了个透彻。”克拉克把玩笑当成指责一样地说道，“这不公平，你甚至还不肯给我一个好好了解你的机会。”  
“那只是为了复活你的必要过程，何况对我来说，如今你已经了解得足够多了。”布鲁斯哼笑着反击，那里面的细微嘲讽可不是假的，反正在他看来，不留余地戳穿别人内心这种事，克拉克已经做得十分游刃有余了。  
“了解到你仍对我充满歉疚吗？不，布鲁斯，那不正确。”克拉克穷追不舍，“就算，就算真的有什么亏欠，我认为在我回来后也足以一笔勾销了。”  
“你在执著什么，克拉克•肯特？”眉毛还是蹩了起来，布鲁斯从一开始就想问了，当克拉克杵在那个房间门口、坚定地看着他时，他就应该这么问的。  
“我在执著你为什么要背负不属于你的责任。”克拉克也变得强硬，到了这个地步，大概也没什么不能说出口的了，“而我愚蠢到居然认为我可以成为那个让你完全解开心结的人。”  
布鲁斯的呼吸间夹进了一个短暂的空白，克拉克多怕在那之后又听见一声叹息。那会把他击倒，可能所有附加在布鲁斯身上的忧虑都能轻易达到这个效果。他不清楚原因，也不准备去弄清楚，他只是笃定，在更早之前，他们两个就已经被紧紧联系在一起了。  
“人不该逃避自己应担负的责任。”布鲁斯往后靠了靠，坚硬的壳在不知不觉中被撬开了缝隙，“铭记错误未尝不是一种尽到责任的方式。”  
他看向克拉克，仅仅是温柔而自责的一眼，就让克拉克不再恼怒。  
“但你鼓励了那么多人。”克拉克站了起来，“你也能让人看到自己更好的一面，你教人向前看，可是你却不愿意跟大家一起试试，这会让你变得很没说服力。”  
布鲁斯因为克拉克又明朗起来的语调轻轻笑了一下，他舔舔下唇，逼迫自己别又躲开克拉克的凝视：  
“再想起那些对超人的指责会使你痛苦吗？”  
“多少有一些。”想走近的脚步因为害怕布鲁斯的逃离而未曾跨向前方，“不过那比不上我把怨气发泄在你身上带来的愧疚感。”  
“那真的没关系，”布鲁斯的笑容因为克拉克的话漾得更开一些，“只要你别再提起。”  
“我知道向前看不容易，戴安娜也是这么说的，但至少，我们都尝试着去做了。”  
布鲁斯微仰起头看向他，也不是克拉克说得多么有道理，可是他的诚恳和真挚总能让全副武装的布鲁斯束手就擒。  
“为什么你不和我们一起试试？”  
“我……”  
“如果你愿意的话，”克拉克抢在布鲁斯回答之前打断他，不管布鲁斯是又要拒绝还是什么，克拉克都不想再给他机会，“明天可以陪我和玛莎一起去挑选一些新的家具，她会很高兴你也参与其中的。”  
“我得看看我的行程，不一定会有——”布鲁斯下意识的拒绝在克拉克过分殷切的注视中失败了，他觉得自己像只落荒而逃的野猫，被急欲想要驯服它的人类追得无处可逃——不是那么恰当的形容，不过某种程度上倒也算贴切。  
“——好吧。”手指绞在了一起，布鲁斯别过脸，压下了对自己不争气的谴责，“我明天来接你们。”  
“新的开始。”说这话的人脸上的笑愈发灿烂了，实际上，只有克拉克自己知道，他现在还站在这里而不是上前拥抱住布鲁斯，已经是他目前自制力的极限。更糟一点，他或许早就用自己过分不耐的怀抱把才坦白一些的布鲁斯吓跑了。  
布鲁斯还是叹了口气，但它更像浮在空气中的一团雾，在克拉克感觉忧郁之前，它就自己尽力化开了。  
“新的开始。”  
半晌后，往沙发里又窝了一截的布鲁斯跟着说道。

搬家的事在他们回去的当天就收尾了，和搬家公司的车一同到了农场后就再也没离开的布鲁斯拗不过玛莎的要求，只好留到了晚餐时间。然而才做完晚餐就累得不行的玛莎在他们的劝说下早早睡了，她把两个才成为朋友没多久的人留在餐桌两头，任布鲁斯独自一人承受着克拉克永无止境的盯视。他滔滔不绝地说啊说，兴奋得像喝醉了酒，与之相对的是布鲁斯很少说话，他从不插嘴或打断什么，他只是偶尔看看焕发出更多喜悦的克拉克•肯特，发现那些围绕在心头的阴霾也逐渐变得越来越少。  
“答应我，布鲁斯。”克拉克喝了一大口茶，仿佛他真的因说了太多话而口干舌燥，不过，口干舌燥是真的，理由却更奇妙一点。他的视线压根无法从眼底含笑的布鲁斯脸上移开，如果可以的话，他希望自己能有办法让布鲁斯永远保持现在这副模样，而不是总能听见这个中年男人时有时无的低低叹气：  
“上午你说的那句话……我是指，我希望那是你最后一次跟我提起‘弥补’这个词。”  
他们之间不再需要任何有关于亏欠与弥补之间的来往了，克拉克坚信，剥开这些外衣，他们之间原本就该更纯粹的——只有他们都开始向前看，新的关系才能真正重新开始。  
“好的。”布鲁斯没反驳什么，他的手无意识地转动起手边的杯子，弯下眼答得柔软，“我尽量。”  
撑着桌沿往后退开椅子的动静造成了餐桌的摇晃，布鲁斯疑惑着抬眼的瞬间，迎上的是克拉克被放大的笑意，直至那括开了弧度的唇角贴上来，布鲁斯都没反应过来到底发生了什么，他保持着那个被亲吻的姿势僵直在那儿，搞不清是什么才给了克拉克做出如此无礼之事的勇气。而克拉克却只是贴着布鲁斯的唇，笑意更浓。这一次，他确定，在他眯起眼辨析到的、布鲁斯略微加快的心跳声里，终于不再混有任何叹息。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年12月7日，以此记录。


End file.
